There presently exists a great variety of apparatus usable by individuals to perform a plurality of exercises. Although most of the known apparatus is useful for the purposes intended, many of them are heavy, cumbersome, difficult to adjust, and limited in the applications in which they may be used. In addition, many of the known devices which are capable of enabling the user to perform a variety of exercises have a plurality of components which, in many instances, must be substituted for one another or rearranged. In some cases the substitution of some parts for others or the rearrangement of parts requires considerable dismantling and reassembling of parts of the apparatus which not only is technically complex, but also time consuming.
To obtain optimum results from an exercise regimen it is necessary that a program be developed and followed and requires the user to perform specific exercises periodically. However, many persons who wish to obtain the benefits of specific programs cannot do so due to their having to travel or otherwise be away from their homes or local gymnasiums where their exercise apparatus is housed.
A principal object of the invention is to provide exercise apparatus which overcomes or minimizes the foregoing disadvantages of currently available exercise equipment.